


Stray cat

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Missing Scene, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/silenzio_assenso.html">Criticoni, Silenzio-assenso</a></p><p>– Come ti chiami? – chiese – Ce l’hai una casa?<br/>Gli rispose il silenzio imbronciato di un visetto sporco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray cat

La macchina nera, lucida di cromature, viaggiava tra le strade affollate di Hong Kong.

Il passeggero, seduto nel sedile posteriore, osservava svogliato le vie in cui i barboni si accoccolavano negli angoli bui, là dove la luce delle ricche e scintillanti vetrine non giungeva; era uno spettacolo che non lo aveva mai smosso più di tanto, ma quella sera qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione: era abituato a uomini che bevevano, donne così cariche di stracci da sembrare fagotti ambulanti, ma non gli era mai capitato di vedere un bambino da solo: si avventurava coraggiosamente tra le auto, in cerca di qualche monetina da chiedere in elemosina, schivando in tempo quelli che ripartivano di scatto per non dover guardare quelle mani troppo piccole per dover chiedere la carità.

Avrebbe quasi distolto lo sguardo, a fatica, se un poliziotto non fosse arrivato alle spalle del bambino e non lo avesse afferrato per la maglia stracciata, scrollandolo come si farebbe con uno straccio: quello era un quartiere elegante e, se la  polizia riusciva a tollerare i barboni che si nascondevano come potevano nei vicoli bui, non era sopportabile, per loro, un piccolo straccione che rovinava la passeggiata dei ricchi abitanti della zona con lo spettacolo della sua miseria. Al suo comando la macchina si arrestò e l’uomo scese, avvicinandosi al poliziotto che, a furia di minacce e scrolloni, tentava di convincere il bambino ad andarsene: non otteneva che grida spaventate, in quel modo, ma sembrava quasi non notarle; notò invece il giovane uomo dinnanzi a sé, soprattutto per via della chioma lunga, splendida, quasi da donna, che ricadeva sulle sue spalle.

Feilon Liu vide il terrore nel viso dell’uomo (nessuno, ad Hong Kong, poteva permettersi di non conoscere il capo della Triade) e gli bastò afferrare il braccio del bambino, strattonandolo verso di sé, perché ogni prepotenza del poliziotto cessasse.

– Come ti chiami? – chiese – Ce l’hai una casa?

Gli rispose il silenzio imbronciato di un visetto sporco; no che non ce l’aveva, si accorse: le donne che vivevano per la strada stavano bene attente ai loro figli, terrorizzate che venissero presi e venduti nei giri della prostituzione o della vendita di organi.

Si accorse che il bambino, spinto gentilmente sul marciapiede, iniziava a fissarlo di nascosto: probabilmente si stupiva dei suoi lineamenti, decisamente troppo eleganti per un uomo, o dei suoi capelli così lunghi, o forse solo che un adulto si fosse mosso per proteggerlo. Fece un cenno all’autista e portò il bambino in auto: scalciò, di colpo spaventato, ma bastò una carezza (da quanto tempo non ne faceva una) e sembrò calmarsi di colpo, gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

Non era da lui fare il buon samaritano, lo sapeva; ma quando aveva chiesto a quel bambino se, visto che non aveva una casa, gli andava bene vivere con lui nella sua, Tao, questo era il suo nome, aveva detto di sì.


End file.
